1. Field
Example embodiments relate to light emitting device (LED) that may emit white light without using a phosphor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices (LEDs) using a semiconductor may be highly-efficient and environment-friendly light sources. They also may be used in various fields, such as display apparatuses, optical communication, automobiles, and normal lighting. In addition, the demands for white LEDs may be increasing.
White light may be emitted by using a phosphor. For example, white light may be obtained by exciting an ultraviolet (UV) LED to emit UV light and then by exciting red, green, and blue phosphors using the UV light to emit red, green, and blue lights, respectively. Thus, white light may be obtained. Alternatively, white light may be obtained using a blue LED as a light source and exciting a yellow phosphor to emit yellow light, because yellow is a complementary color of blue.
White light may be emitted without using a phosphor using a combination of LEDs that emit red, green, and blue lights.